Create a Cat
by xXRainblossomXx
Summary: Create a cat for my story! Mains open!
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Clans**

**Summary: **_The clans have parished and only four cats remain; Smoketail, Mintblossom, Stormheart, and Flamestep. Each of these cats has started a new clan and are now searching for recruits (kittypets, loners, and rogues) to join them in their question to bring the clans back to power. To do this they must travel away from home to find new clanmates and a new home. Only with the help of outsiders will Smokeclan, Mintclan, Stormclan, and Flameclan rise to power. They must work hard and struggle their tests and trails that the world throws in their face. Each needs to overcome their personal demons and then find the cats their will make their clans strong. Who will join and who will refuse? Are the rogues, loners, and kittypets ready to band together and become a clan? Will they succeed and fulfill Starclan's prophecy of __**'Rise to power. Bring the light. Never get lost and fall to obscurity in the night.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Future Clans-<strong>

Smokeclan: They are very hardworking cat who can tough throw almost everything that the world throws in their path and they greatly enjoy a new challenge. Smokestar wants his clan to be the hardworker type and very ambitious.

Mintclan: These cats are complete sweethearts who have to be caring and very willing to learn, just like their leader Mintstar who was a queen who lost all of her kits and her mate to The Sickness. They have a passion to protect their clan and be very loyal to their clan.

Stormclan: Stormclan cats are very sly like Stormstar and aren't afraid to do anything to stay ahead of everyone else. They will risk everything to get what they want an they are first class liars who aren't afraid to tell others off and be snarky.

Flameclan: Fierce, fiesty, and fiery is the only way to describe Flameclan cats who are very strong willed and will give up if things don't go their way a lot of the time. They can be mean spirited and typically they don't think about how their actions will affect those around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SMOKECLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Smokestar-A pale gray tom with a black tail, ears, paws and amber eyes. _

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Queens-**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>MINTCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Mintstar-A long furred cream colored she-cat with mint green eyes. _

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Queens-**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>STORMCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Stormstar-A broad-shoulder dark gray tom with hazel eyes._

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Queens-**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>FLAMECLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Flamestar-A dark ginger tabby tom with brown eyes._

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Queens-**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recruit Form-<strong>

_Current Name:_

_Warrior Name:_

_Age:_

_Current Status (Rogue, Loner, or Kittypet):_

_Warrior Status (Deputy, Warrior, Medicine Cat, Medicine Cat Apprentice, Apprentice, Queen, Kit):_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_**If you're applying for medicine cat add **__How does your cat know medicine?_

_**If you're applying for medicine cat apprentice add **__Why do they want to be a medicine cat?_

_**If you're applying for deputy add **__Why were they chosen for deputy?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rules-<strong>

**1. Only rogues or loners can be deputy**

**2. Only a few warriors can be kittypets**

**3. A warrior has to be at least 12 moons**

**4. An apprentice must be at least 6 moons**

**5. A maximum of four cats per review**

**6. Everyone must write Rainy Days at the top of their review.**

**7. A personality has to be at least three sentences long for a normal cat and five complete sentences for a narrator cat. **

**8. To have your cat accepted add Sunny Nights after Rainy Days**

**9. The names must be realistic warrior names**

**10. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mains: <strong>_There aren't really mains but there are narrator cats who will narrate the story._

**Narrator Cats-**

**Narrator Cat One: **_(A loner who is first recruited and can be from either be from Mintclan or Flameclan.)_

**Narrator Cat Two: **_(A kittypet queen with four kits.)_

**Narrator Cat Three: **_(A lost former kittypet who was kicked out by its owners and is apprentice age.)_

**Narrator Cat Four: **_(A rogue who joins Stormclan.)_

**Narrator Cat Five: **_(A loner who's mate has just died.)_

**Narrator Cat Six: **_(A Smokeclan warrior.)_

**Narrator Cat Seven: **_(A Mintclan apprentice.)_

**Narrator Cat Eight: **_(A Stormclan kit.)_

**Narrator Cat Nine: **_(A Flameclan apprentice.)_

**Narrator Cat Ten: **_(A Stormclan warrior.) _


	2. UPDATE  ONE

**Rise of the Clans**

**Summary: **_The clans have parished and only four cats remain; Smoketail, Mintblossom, Stormheart, and Flamestep. Each of these cats has started a new clan and are now searching for recruits (kittypets, loners, and rogues) to join them in their question to bring the clans back to power. To do this they must travel away from home to find new clanmates and a new home. Only with the help of outsiders will Smokeclan, Mintclan, Stormclan, and Flameclan rise to power. They must work hard and struggle their tests and trails that the world throws in their face. Each needs to overcome their personal demons and then find the cats their will make their clans strong. Who will join and who will refuse? Are the rogues, loners, and kittypets ready to band together and become a clan? Will they succeed and fulfill Starclan's prophecy of __**'Rise to power. Bring the light. Never get lost and fall to obscurity in the night.'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes to Cat-Submitters!:<strong>_

**Hi there: **_Thanks for submitting Jasper/Burntpaw! _

**Icestream: **_Ice/Icestream, Ash/Spottednose, and Snowflake/Snowkit didn't have long enough personalities._

**Randomcat: **_Sorry, you have to read the rules so Gracen wasn't accepted._

**AllieKat: **_Thanks for submitting Ice/Iceflower!_

**pablo04: **_Thanks for submitting Pounce/Cherryfrost and Shadow/Leopardblaze! _

**This Reckless Joy Ride: **_I changed her from Nectarkit to Honeykit. And there are no mains. _

**Dov: **_Darkfur's personality is too short. _

**Shadowclanwarrior: **_Thanks for the cats!_

**Chibiwarrior: **_Thanks for the cat!_

**The epic bookworm: **_Thanks for the cats!_

**Random Fandom: **_Thanks for the cats!_

**Moonfang16: **_Thanks for the cats!_

**LarkspiritofForestClan: **_Thanks for the cats!_

**Serpent's Ballet: **_Thanks for the cats!_

**Swiftwind of Featherclan: **_Starraea and Mysticallia are a little too Mary-Sue-ish. So they aren't accepted, sorry. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Future Clans-<strong>

Smokeclan: They are very hardworking cat who can tough throw almost everything that the world throws in their path and they greatly enjoy a new challenge. Smokestar wants his clan to be the hardworker type and very ambitious.

Mintclan: These cats are complete sweethearts who have to be caring and very willing to learn, just like their leader Mintstar who was a queen who lost all of her kits and her mate to The Sickness. They have a passion to protect their clan and be very loyal to their clan.

Stormclan: Stormclan cats are very sly like Stormstar and aren't afraid to do anything to stay ahead of everyone else. They will risk everything to get what they want an they are first class liars who aren't afraid to tell others off and be snarky.

Flameclan: Fierce, fiesty, and fiery is the only way to describe Flameclan cats who are very strong willed and will give up if things don't go their way a lot of the time. They can be mean spirited and typically they don't think about how their actions will affect those around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**SMOKECLAN**

**Leader: **_Smokestar-A pale gray tom with a black tail, ears, paws and amber eyes. _

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat: **Whistle (Whisperwind)-Brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors-**

**1. **Steve (Cinderclaw)-Dark gray tom with amber eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Queens-**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>MINTCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Mintstar-A long furred cream colored she-cat with mint green eyes. _

**Deputy: **Shadow (Leopardblaze)- Pure black tom with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (_Rogue_)

**Medicine Cat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors-**

**1. **Pounce (Cherryfrost) -Light grey tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Sorry (Softheart)- White she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**3. **Briar (Briarpath)-Pale red tom with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

_Mate: Falcon (Falconsong)_

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1. **Morgan (Lilypaw)-Gray she-cat with dull blue eyes. (_Kicked out Kittypet_)

**2. **Julie (Silverpaw)-Slightly chubby light gray she-cat and blue eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**3.**

**4.**

**Queens-**

**1. **Falcon (Falconsong)-Pretty light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes. (_Loner_)

_Mate: Briar (Briarpath)_

**2.**

**Kits-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>STORMCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Stormstar-A broad-shoulder dark gray tom with hazel eyes._

**Deputy: **Ivy (Ivythorn)-Dark brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

**Medicine Cat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **-Saved for Small/Littlekit—

**Warriors-**

**1. **Icy (Iceflower)-Petite white she-cat with black paws, tail-tip, ears, and striking green eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Phantom (Shadowheart)-Broad shouldered black tom with cold icy blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

_Mate: Sally (Lilyleaf)_

**3. **Chambray (Rainfoot) -Slender blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

**4. **Silesia (Whitefrost)- Short furred tom with tousled silver fur and amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Queens-**

**1. **Sally (Lilyleaf)-Pale ginger she-cat with a long tail and leafy green eyes. (_Loner_)

_Mate: Phantom (Shadowheart)_

_Kits: Small (Littlekit), Sonny (Lionkit), Perry (Riverkit), Licorice (Thistlekit). _

**2.**

**Kits-**

**1. **Small (Littlekit)-Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Sonny (Lionkit)-Thick-furred golden tom with green eyes. (_Loner_)

**3. **Perry (Riverkit)-Sickly silver tom with dull blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**4. **Licorice (Thistlekit)-Tortoiseshell she-cat with one amber eyes and one green eye. (_Loner_)

**5.**

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>FLAMECLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Flamestar-A dark ginger tabby tom with brown eyes._

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors-**

**1. **Shade (Darkpool)-Black she-cat with dark blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1. **Spark (Nightpaw)-Black tom with white paws, one green eye, one blue eye. (_Kittypet_)

**2. **Jasper (Burntpaw)-Long haired black cat with gray paws and amber eyes. (_Former Kittypet_)

**3. **Snow (Snowpaw)- Fluffy pure white she-cat with blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**4. **Feather (Featherpaw)-Light brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**Queens-**

**1.**

**2.**

**Kits-**

**1. **Candice (Honeykit)-Golden she-cat with brown tabby markings, a white underbelly, and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recruit Form-<strong>

_Current Name:_

_Warrior Name:_

_Age:_

_Current Status (Rogue, Loner, or Kittypet):_

_Warrior Status (Deputy, Warrior, Medicine Cat, Medicine Cat Apprentice, Apprentice, Queen, Kit):_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_**If you're applying for medicine cat add **__How does your cat know medicine?_

_**If you're applying for medicine cat apprentice add **__Why do they want to be a medicine cat?_

_**If you're applying for deputy add **__Why were they chosen for deputy?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rules-<strong>

**1. Only rogues or loners can be deputy**

**2. Only a few warriors can be kittypets**

**3. A warrior has to be at least 12 moons**

**4. An apprentice must be at least 6 moons**

**5. A maximum of four cats per review**

**6. Everyone must write Rainy Days at the top of their review.**

**7. A personality has to be at least three sentences long for a normal cat and five complete sentences for a narrator cat. **

**8. To have your cat accepted add Sunny Nights after Rainy Days**

**9. The names must be realistic warrior names**

**10. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mains: <strong>_There aren't really mains but there are narrator cats who will narrate the story._

**Narrator Cats-**

**Narrator Cat One: **_(A loner who is first recruited and can be from either be from Mintclan or Flameclan.) _Candidates: Candice, Falcon,

**Narrator Cat Two: **_(A kittypet queen with four kits.)_

**Narrator Cat Three: **_(A lost former kittypet who was kicked out by its owners and is apprentice age.) _Candidates: Jasper/Burntpaw, Morgan/Lilypaw,

**Narrator Cat Four: **_(A rogue who joins Stormclan.)_

**Narrator Cat Five: **_(A loner who's mate has just died.)_

**Narrator Cat Six: **_(A Smokeclan warrior.) _

**Narrator Cat Seven: **_(A Mintclan apprentice.) _Candidates: Julie

**Narrator Cat Eight: **_(A Stormclan kit.)_

**Narrator Cat Nine: **_(A Flameclan apprentice.) _Candidates: Snow/Snowpaw, Feather/Featherpaw

**Narrator Cat Ten: **_(A Stormclan warrior.) _Candidates: Ice/Iceflower

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION!:<strong>

_A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED CATS! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!_


	3. UPDATE TWO

**Rise of the Clans**

**Summary: **_The clans have parished and only four cats remain; Smoketail, Mintblossom, Stormheart, and Flamestep. Each of these cats has started a new clan and are now searching for recruits (kittypets, loners, and rogues) to join them in their question to bring the clans back to power. To do this they must travel away from home to find new clanmates and a new home. Only with the help of outsiders will Smokeclan, Mintclan, Stormclan, and Flameclan rise to power. They must work hard and struggle their tests and trails that the world throws in their face. Each needs to overcome their personal demons and then find the cats their will make their clans strong. Who will join and who will refuse? Are the rogues, loners, and kittypets ready to band together and become a clan? Will they succeed and fulfill Starclan's prophecy of __**'Rise to power. Bring the light. Never get lost and fall to obscurity in the night.'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes to Cat-Submitters!:<strong>_

**Auraforce3000: **_I changed Icy/Icewing's name to Frosty/Frostwing and Star/Starheart to Star/Sunfire. _

**LemonLimeLolli: **_Thanks for the cats!_

**Blue Yoshi: **_Mist/Sundawn doesn't have a long enough personality. _

**Dove: **_Thanks for the cats!_

**Eowenfan12: **_Milkykit and Beekit need personalities and you must use the form!_

**Wildkit: **_Thanks for the cat! I love the idea of her being like Mintstar's daughter. _

**LittleCatZ: **_Thanks for the cats!_

**Brightstorm: **_You can't submit that many cats in one review and they don't have personalities. Not accepted. _

**Wilder123: **_Thanks for the cat, but I had to make her an apprentice._

**Shadowclanwarrior: **_I changed Luna's clan name to Streamkit because I already have quite a few Moonkits._

**The epic bookworm: **_I changed her name to Whisperwind. _

**WarriorCatTangerinMew: **_Her personality is too short. _

**Icestream: **_I changed Ice/Icepaw's name to Ice/Iciclepaw. _

**Flyingsong: **_Thanks for the cat!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Future Clans-<strong>

Smokeclan: They are very hardworking cat who can tough throw almost everything that the world throws in their path and they greatly enjoy a new challenge. Smokestar wants his clan to be the hardworker type and very ambitious.

Mintclan: These cats are complete sweethearts who have to be caring and very willing to learn, just like their leader Mintstar who was a queen who lost all of her kits and her mate to The Sickness. They have a passion to protect their clan and be very loyal to their clan.

Stormclan: Stormclan cats are very sly like Stormstar and aren't afraid to do anything to stay ahead of everyone else. They will risk everything to get what they want an they are first class liars who aren't afraid to tell others off and be snarky.

Flameclan: Fierce, fiesty, and fiery is the only way to describe Flameclan cats who are very strong willed and will give up if things don't go their way a lot of the time. They can be mean spirited and typically they don't think about how their actions will affect those around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Open Spaces:<strong>

**Smokeclan: **_4 Warriors, 2 Apprentices, 1 Queen, and 3 Kits_

**Mintclan: **_Medicine Cat Apprentice, 1 Warrior, and 1 Apprentice._

**Stormclan: **_Medicine Cat, 1 Apprentice, 1 Queen, and 1 Kit_

**Flameclan: **_5 Warriors, 1 Queen, and 1 Kit. _

* * *

><p><strong>SMOKECLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Smokestar-A pale gray tom with a black tail, ears, paws and amber eyes. _

**Deputy: **Burn (Brightfur)-Cream colored she-cat with burn marks and amber eyes. (_Loner_)

_Kits: Hawk_

**Medicine Cat: **Whistle (Whisperwind)-Brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Roly Poly (Featherpaw)-Tiny fluffy black tom with green eyes. (_Loner_)

**Warriors-**

**1. **Steve (Cinderclaw)-Dark gray tom with amber eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**2. **Flash(Firefeather)-Pale ginger tom with green and black paws. (_Loner_)

**3. **Greg (Watertalon)-Blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

_Mate: Anna_

_Kits: Luna and Sol_

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1. **Hawk (Hawkpaw)-Golden brown tom with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Ice (Iciclepaw)-Blacked pawed white she-cat with icy blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**3.**

**4.**

**Queens-**

**1. **Anna (Leafheart)-Light brown and cream colored tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

_Mate: Greg_

_Kits: Luna and Sol_

**2.**

**Kits-**

**1. **Luna (Streamkit)-Light blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**2. **Sol (Sunkit)-Ginger tom with blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**3. **Snowflake (Flakekit)-Snowy colored she-cat with faint silver stripes and crystal blue eyes. (_Runaway Kittypet_)

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>MINTCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Mintstar-A long furred cream colored she-cat with mint green eyes. _

**Deputy: **Shadow (Leopardblaze)- Pure black tom with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (_Rogue_)

**Medicine Cat: **Frosty (Frostwing)-White she-cat with blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**Warriors-**

**1. **Pounce (Cherryfrost) -Light grey tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Sorry (Softheart)- White she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**3. **Briar (Briarpath)-Pale red tom with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

_Mate: Falcon (Falconsong)_

**4. **Spots (Brownspots)-Brown spotted white tom with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**5. **Tim (Nightpelt)-Small black tom with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**6. **Ash (Spottednose)-Brown tom with golden flecks and striking amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1. **Morgan (Lilypaw)-Gray she-cat with dull blue eyes. (_Kicked out Kittypet_)

**2. **Julie (Silverpaw)-Slightly chubby light gray she-cat and blue eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**3. **Eddie (Quickpaw)-Small white furred tom with gray splashes and amber eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**4.**

**Queens-**

**1. **Falcon (Falconsong)-Pretty light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes. (_Loner_)

_Mate: Briar (Briarpath)_

**2. **Blue (Blueheart)-Slender blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws and chest. (_Loner_)

_Kits: Moon, Stone, Cream, and Water. _

**Kits-**

**1. **Moon (Moonkit)-Pale silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Stone (Stonekit)-Dark gray tom with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**3. **Cream (Creamkit)-Cream colored she-cat with hazel eyes. (_Loner_)

**4. **Water (Waterkit)-Blue-gray tom with hazel eyes and one white paw. (_Loner_)

**5. **Honey (Wildkit)-Cream colored she-cat with bright blue eyes. (_Loner_)

* * *

><p><strong>STORMCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Stormstar-A broad-shoulder dark gray tom with hazel eyes._

**Deputy: **Ivy (Ivythorn)-Dark brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

**Medicine Cat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **-Saved for Small/Littlekit—

**Warriors-**

**1. **Icy (Iceflower)-Petite white she-cat with black paws, tail-tip, ears, and striking green eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Phantom (Shadowheart)-Broad shouldered black tom with cold icy blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

_Mate: Sally (Lilyleaf)_

**3. **Chambray (Rainfoot) -Slender blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

**4. **Silesia (Whitefrost)- Short furred tom with tousled silver fur and amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**5. **Dark (Darkclaw)-Sharp clawed black tom with amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

**6. **Lion (Lionclaw)-Broad shouldered golden tom with green eyes. (_Rogue_)

**7. **Azure (Bluenose)-Silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**Apprentices-**

**1. **Lunch (Glowpaw)-Golden brown tom with amber eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**2. **Moss (Mosspaw)-Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**3. **Raven (Ravenpaw)-Dark gray tom with stormy blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**4.**

**Queens-**

**1. **Sally (Lilyleaf)-Pale ginger she-cat with a long tail and leafy green eyes. (_Loner_)

_Mate: Phantom (Shadowheart)_

_Kits: Small (Littlekit), Sonny (Lionkit), Perry (Riverkit), Licorice (Thistlekit). _

**2.**

**Kits-**

**1. **Small (Littlekit)-Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Sonny (Lionkit)-Thick-furred golden tom with green eyes. (_Loner_)

**3. **Perry (Riverkit)-Sickly silver tom with dull blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**4. **Licorice (Thistlekit)-Tortoiseshell she-cat with one amber eyes and one green eye. (_Loner_)

**5. **Cece (Flowerkit)-Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. (_Loner_)

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>FLAMECLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Flamestar-A dark ginger tabby tom with brown eyes._

**Deputy: **Stone (Fallenstone)-Pale gray she-cat with faint black stripes and green eyes. (_Loner_)

**Medicine Cat: **Vivian (Rivershade)-Ginger flecked black she-cat with green eyes. (_Loner_)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Stone (Stonepaw)-Muscular gray tom with amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

**Warriors-**

**1. **Shade (Darkpool)-Black she-cat with dark blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**2. **Star/Sunfire-Ginger tom with brown eyes. (_Loner_)

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1. **Spark (Nightpaw)-Black tom with white paws, one green eye, one blue eye. (_Kittypet_)

**2. **Jasper (Burntpaw)-Long haired black cat with gray paws and amber eyes. (_Former Kittypet_)

**3. **Snow (Snowpaw)- Fluffy pure white she-cat with blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**4. **Feather (Featherpaw)-Light brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**Queens-**

Mungry (Softgaze)- White and brown she-cat with amber eyes. (_Kittypet_)

_Kits: Silver, Dark, Mist, and Light._

**2.**

**Kits-**

**1. **Candice (Honeykit)-Golden she-cat with brown tabby markings, a white underbelly, and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Silver (Silverkit)-Pale silver she-cat with hazel eyes. (_Loner_)

**3. **Dark (Darkkit)-Sleek black tom with white paws and green eyes. (_Loner_)

**4. **Mist (Mistkit)-Smokey gray she-cat with white speckles and blue-green eyes. (_Loner_)

**5. **Light (Lightkit)-Golden tabby tom with hazel eyes. (_Loner_)

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recruit Form-<strong>

_Current Name:_

_Warrior Name:_

_Age:_

_Current Status (Rogue, Loner, or Kittypet):_

_Warrior Status (Deputy, Warrior, Medicine Cat, Medicine Cat Apprentice, Apprentice, Queen, Kit):_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_**If you're applying for medicine cat add **__How does your cat know medicine?_

_**If you're applying for medicine cat apprentice add **__Why do they want to be a medicine cat?_

_**If you're applying for deputy add **__Why were they chosen for deputy?_

**If you've submitted other cats **_do you want them to be a narrator? Which: _

* * *

><p><strong>Rules-<strong>

**1. Only rogues or loners can be deputy**

**2. Only a few warriors can be kittypets**

**3. A warrior has to be at least 12 moons**

**4. An apprentice must be at least 6 moons**

**5. A maximum of four cats per review**

**6. Everyone must write Rainy Days at the top of their review.**

**7. A personality has to be at least three sentences long for a normal cat and five complete sentences for a narrator cat. **

**8. To have your cat accepted add Sunny Nights after Rainy Days**

**9. The names must be realistic warrior names**

**10. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mains: <strong>_There **aren't** really mains but there are narrator cats who will narrate the story._

**Narrator Cats-**

**Narrator Cat One: **_(A loner who is first recruited and can be from either be from Mintclan or Flameclan.) _Candidates: Candice, Falcon, Star/Sunfire

**Narrator Cat Two: **_(A kittypet queen with four kits.) _Candidates: Blue/Blueheart, Mungry/Softgaze

**Narrator Cat Three: **_(A lost former kittypet who was kicked out by its owners and is apprentice age.) _Candidates: Jasper/Burntpaw, Morgan/Lilypaw,

**Narrator Cat Four: **_(A rogue who joins Stormclan.) _Candidates: Dark/Darkclaw, Moss/Mosswhisker

**Narrator Cat Five: **_(A loner who's mate has just died.) _Candidates: Frosty/Frostwing

**Narrator Cat Six: **_(A Smokeclan warrior.) _Candidates: Flash/Firefeather

**Narrator Cat Seven: **_(A Mintclan apprentice.) _Candidates: Julie

**Narrator Cat Eight: **_(A Stormclan kit.)_

**Narrator Cat Nine: **_(A Flameclan apprentice.) _Candidates: Snow/Snowpaw, Feather/Featherpaw

**Narrator Cat Ten: **_(A Stormclan warrior.) _Candidates: Ice/Iceflower


	4. UPDATE THREE

**Rise of the Clans**

**Summary: **_The clans have parished and only four cats remain; Smoketail, Mintblossom, Stormheart, and Flamestep. Each of these cats has started a new clan and are now searching for recruits (kittypets, loners, and rogues) to join them in their question to bring the clans back to power. To do this they must travel away from home to find new clanmates and a new home. Only with the help of outsiders will Smokeclan, Mintclan, Stormclan, and Flameclan rise to power. They must work hard and struggle their tests and trails that the world throws in their face. Each needs to overcome their personal demons and then find the cats their will make their clans strong. Who will join and who will refuse? Are the rogues, loners, and kittypets ready to band together and become a clan? Will they succeed and fulfill Starclan's prophecy of __**'Rise to power. Bring the light. Never get lost and fall to obscurity in the night.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION!<strong>

_You might have noticed that the narrator section is missing. Its missing because I've decided to simply read through all of the cats submitted and pick my favorite ten who will become the narrator. All the narrators will be revealed during the course of the story and every cat submitted will be mentioned a lot. Some cats might get more spotlight than others simply because their forms were more detailed or beause they're in a position of importance (i.e. Leader, Deputy. Medicine Cat, or Medicine Cat Apprentice). Every cat will play, at least, a minor role in the story but some will play larger roles. I'm picking the more interesting cats for the principale roles and the less detailed submissions as more of walk-ons. BUT! everyone will be mentioned and that I promise._

_Now here are the availible spaces;_

_Smokeclan: Four warriors, One apprentice, One queen, and three kits._

_Stormclan: One apprentice_

_Flameclan: One warrior_

_And Mintclan is full!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes to Cat-Submitters!:<strong>_

**XJaguarX: **_I respect the fact that you have your opinions but I do not understand why you randomly chose to tell me them. Frankly, I couldn't care less if you like, or dislike, the name Mintclan for a clan. I couldn't care less if I tried. And I give everyone a fair shot at narrator and then chose by who's the best. Not by names. Not by how many cats the person has submitted. By the character itself. I'll pick who I want for the narrator roles and I don't want people to tell me who I should and shouldn't pick. It's my story, I choose. If you had read the mains portion, I have no main characters in this story. Just the founders and narrators. Personally, if you aren't going to submit a cat and be a part of this story just don't bother wasting my time. It's my story, not yours. And, next time, get your facts straight. _

**Icestream: **_You're very welcome. I just want cats with more personality than just a few words or a sentence. Thanks so much for putting in the time to create those cats and then fix their personalities. I hope you like the story!_

**Jayfeather4ever325: **_Not only did you obviously not read the rules, you forgot loner/rogue/kittypet names and did not give them personalities. _None_ of your cats are accepted. _

**XPoisonousPurpleMuseX: **_Thank you very much for the cats. I'll definitely consider the possibility of narrator eight for your cat. I made Cookie/Blossomkit 2 Moons and Val 15 moons._

**Shadowclanwarrior: **_Thank you for the cats. I had to change Falcon (Falconwing)'s name to Swift (Eaglewing) since there's already a Falcon._

**Pablo04: **_I think the fact that three leaders are toms, the Smokeclan medicine cat apprentice is a tom, the Stormclan medicine cat is a tom, and the Flameclan medicine cat apprentice is also a tom. Yes, the deputies and medicine cats are predominantly female but the medicine cat apprentices and leaders are mostly male. _

**Random Fandom: **_Thanks for the cats. _

**The epic bookworm: **_I welcome constructive criticism, as long as you keep up with the story and stay as involved as a reader can. _

**WarriorCatInUTangerineMew: **_Yes, Dawnpaw is much better now and I'm so glad you took the time to make her personality longer. I changed her name to Ebonypaw since Dawnpaw doesn't seem to fit. _

**WolfieSharkfox: **_Thank you for the cats but I had to change their names. Badgerforest is Badgerfrost and Moondeath is Nightshine. And Nightshine is a medicine cat apprentice because all the medicine cat spaces are full._

* * *

><p><strong>The Future Clans-<strong>

Smokeclan: They are very hardworking cat who can tough throw almost everything that the world throws in their path and they greatly enjoy a new challenge. Smokestar wants his clan to be the hardworker type and very ambitious.

Mintclan: These cats are complete sweethearts who have to be caring and very willing to learn, just like their leader Mintstar who was a queen who lost all of her kits and her mate to The Sickness. They have a passion to protect their clan and be very loyal to their clan.

Stormclan: Stormclan cats are very sly like Stormstar and aren't afraid to do anything to stay ahead of everyone else. They will risk everything to get what they want an they are first class liars who aren't afraid to tell others off and be snarky.

Flameclan: Fierce, fiesty, and fiery is the only way to describe Flameclan cats who are very strong willed and will give up if things don't go their way a lot of the time. They can be mean spirited and typically they don't think about how their actions will affect those around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SMOKECLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Smokestar-A pale gray tom with a black tail, ears, paws and amber eyes. _

**Deputy: **Burn (Brightfur)-Cream colored she-cat with burn marks and amber eyes. (_Loner_)

_Kits: Hawk_

**Medicine Cat: **Whistle (Whisperwind)-Brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Roly Poly (Featherpaw)-Tiny fluffy black tom with green eyes. (_Loner_)

**Warriors-**

**1. **Steve (Cinderclaw)-Dark gray tom with amber eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**2. **Flash(Firefeather)-Pale ginger tom with green and black paws. (_Loner_)

**3. **Greg (Watertalon)-Blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

_Mate: Anna_

_Kits: Luna and Sol_

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1. **Hawk (Hawkpaw)-Golden brown tom with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Ice (Iciclepaw)-Blacked pawed white she-cat with icy blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**3. **Sonia (Brightpaw)-Long furred pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**4.**

**Queens-**

**1. **Anna (Leafheart)-Light brown and cream colored tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

_Mate: Greg_

_Kits: Luna and Sol_

**2.**

**Kits-**

**1. **Luna (Streamkit)-Light blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**2. **Sol (Sunkit)-Ginger tom with blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**3. **Snowflake (Flakekit)-Snowy colored she-cat with faint silver stripes and crystal blue eyes. (_Runaway Kittypet_)

**4. **

**5.**

**6.**

* * *

><p><strong>MINTCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Mintstar-A long furred cream colored she-cat with mint green eyes. _

**Deputy: **Shadow (Leopardblaze)- Pure black tom with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (_Rogue_)

**Medicine Cat: **Frosty (Frostwing)-White she-cat with blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Twilight (Nightshine)-White spotted black she-cat with reddish brown paws and amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**Warriors-**

**1. **Pounce (Cherryfrost) -Light grey tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Sorry (Softheart)- White she-cat with black tipped ears and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**3. **Briar (Briarpath)-Pale red tom with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

_Mate: Falcon (Falconsong)_

**4. **Spots (Brownspots)-Brown spotted white tom with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**5. **Tim (Nightpelt)-Small black tom with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**6. **Ash (Spottednose)-Brown tom with golden flecks and striking amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**7. **Swift (Eaglewing)-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**Apprentices-**

**1. **Morgan (Lilypaw)-Gray she-cat with dull blue eyes. (_Kicked out Kittypet_)

**2. **Julie (Silverpaw)-Slightly chubby light gray she-cat and blue eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**3. **Eddie (Quickpaw)-Small white furred tom with gray splashes and amber eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**4. **Midnight (Ebonypaw)-Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

**Queens-**

**1. **Falcon (Falconsong)-Pretty light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes. (_Loner_)

_Mate: Briar (Briarpath)_

**2. **Blue (Blueheart)-Slender blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws and chest. (_Loner_)

_Kits: Moon, Stone, Cream, and Water. _

**Kits-**

**1. **Moon (Moonkit)-Pale silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Stone (Stonekit)-Dark gray tom with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**3. **Cream (Creamkit)-Cream colored she-cat with hazel eyes. (_Loner_)

**4. **Water (Waterkit)-Blue-gray tom with hazel eyes and one white paw. (_Loner_)

**5. **Honey (Wildkit)-Cream colored she-cat with bright blue eyes. (_Loner_)

* * *

><p><strong>STORMCLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Stormstar-A broad-shoulder dark gray tom with hazel eyes._

**Deputy: **Ivy (Ivythorn)-Dark brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

**Medicine Cat: **Rocky (Rockpelt)-Large dark brown tom with amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **-Saved for Small/Littlekit—

**Warriors-**

**1. **Icy (Iceflower)-Petite white she-cat with black paws, tail-tip, ears, and striking green eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Phantom (Shadowheart)-Broad shouldered black tom with cold icy blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

_Mate: Sally (Lilyleaf)_

**3. **Chambray (Rainfoot) -Slender blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

**4. **Silesia (Whitefrost)- Short furred tom with tousled silver fur and amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**5. **Dark (Darkclaw)-Sharp clawed black tom with amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

**6. **Lion (Lionclaw)-Broad shouldered golden tom with green eyes. (_Rogue_)

**7. **Azure (Bluenose)-Silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**Apprentices-**

**1. **Lunch (Glowpaw)-Golden brown tom with amber eyes. (_Kittypet_)

**2. **Moss (Mosspaw)-Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**3. **Raven (Ravenpaw)-Dark gray tom with stormy blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**4.**

**Queens-**

**1. **Sally (Lilyleaf)-Pale ginger she-cat with a long tail and leafy green eyes. (_Loner_)

_Mate: Phantom (Shadowheart)_

_Kits: Small (Littlekit), Sonny (Lionkit), Perry (Riverkit), Licorice (Thistlekit). _

**2. **Val (Brackensong)-Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (_Kittypet_)

_Kits: Blossomkit_

**Kits-**

**1. **Small (Littlekit)-Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Sonny (Lionkit)-Thick-furred golden tom with green eyes. (_Loner_)

**3. **Perry (Riverkit)-Sickly silver tom with dull blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**4. **Licorice (Thistlekit)-Tortoiseshell she-cat with one amber eyes and one green eye. (_Loner_)

**5. **Cece (Flowerkit)-Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. (_Loner_)

**6. **Cookie (Blossomkit)-Fluffy caramel colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (_Kittypet_)

* * *

><p><strong>FLAMECLAN<strong>

**Leader: **_Flamestar-A dark ginger tabby tom with brown eyes._

**Deputy: **Stone (Fallenstone)-Pale gray she-cat with faint black stripes and green eyes. (_Loner_)

**Medicine Cat: **Vivian (Rivershade)-Ginger flecked black she-cat with green eyes. (_Loner_)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Stone (Stonepaw)-Muscular gray tom with amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

**Warriors-**

**1. **Shade (Darkpool)-Black she-cat with dark blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**2. **Star/Sunfire-Ginger tom with brown eyes. (_Loner_)

**3. **Razor (Sharptalon)-Large black tom with green eyes. (_Rogue_)

**4. **00 (Rush-heart)-Ragged long furred white tom with smoky dapples and blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

_Mate: 02_

**5. **01 (Oneclaw)-Massive dark grey tabby tom with dark green eyes. (_Rogue_)

**6. **Scar (Badgerfrost)-Black tom with a white stripe and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**7.**

**Apprentices-**

**1. **Spark (Nightpaw)-Black tom with white paws, one green eye, one blue eye. (_Kittypet_)

**2. **Jasper (Burntpaw)-Long haired black cat with gray paws and amber eyes. (_Former Kittypet_)

**3. **Snow (Snowpaw)- Fluffy pure white she-cat with blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

**4. **Feather (Featherpaw)-Light brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**Queens-**

Mungry (Softgaze)- White and brown she-cat with amber eyes. (_Kittypet_)

_Kits: Silver, Dark, Mist, and Light._

**2. **02 (Sparkgaze)-Glossy golden-brown she-cat with bright amber eyes. (_Rogue_)

_Mate: 00_

**Kits-**

**1. **Candice (Honeykit)-Golden she-cat with brown tabby markings, a white underbelly, and blue eyes. (_Loner_)

**2. **Silver (Silverkit)-Pale silver she-cat with hazel eyes. (_Loner_)

**3. **Dark (Darkkit)-Sleek black tom with white paws and green eyes. (_Loner_)

**4. **Mist (Mistkit)-Smokey gray she-cat with white speckles and blue-green eyes. (_Loner_)

**5. **Light (Lightkit)-Golden tabby tom with hazel eyes. (_Loner_)

**6. **03 (Puddlekit)-Blue-gray tom with blue eyes. (_Rogue_)

* * *

><p><strong>Recruit Form-<strong>

_Current Name:_

_Warrior Name:_

_Age:_

_Current Status (Rogue, Loner, or Kittypet):_

_Warrior Status (Deputy, Warrior, Medicine Cat, Medicine Cat Apprentice, Apprentice, Queen, Kit):_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_**If you're applying for medicine cat add **__How does your cat know medicine?_

_**If you're applying for medicine cat apprentice add **__Why do they want to be a medicine cat?_

_**If you're applying for deputy add **__Why were they chosen for deputy?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rules-<strong>

**1. Only rogues or loners can be deputy**

**2. Only a few warriors can be kittypets**

**3. A warrior has to be at least 12 moons**

**4. An apprentice must be at least 6 moons**

**5. A maximum of four cats per review**

**6. Everyone must write Rainy Days at the top of their review.**

**7. A personality has to be at least three sentences long for a normal cat and five complete sentences for a narrator cat. **

**8. To have your cat accepted add Sunny Nights after Rainy Days**

**9. The names must be realistic warrior names**

**10. Have fun!**


End file.
